


broken (lovelytheband)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Dean Tries, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex (not explicit), M/M, Makeup Sex, but we all know he's too sweet for real mischief, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Third and final chapter in the Rock You Like a Hurricane story.Dean tries to get some payback.





	broken (lovelytheband)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried really hard to do something kind of mean to Charlie and Castiel, but I just wasn't feeling it. Here's some mild revenge, loving feels, and filthy smut to make up for it.

broken (lovelytheband)

 

 

 

            _The Queen is deep in her cups,_ Charlie thought, as she polished off her fifth glass of the strange blue concoction Jo had passed her as soon as she’d sat down.  It was probably a bad idea to be hanging out here.  The odds of Dean walking in were pretty high, even on a Tuesday, but Charlie just felt… _closer_ to Dean here.  After a week of unanswered texts and phone calls shuttled to voicemail, Charlie was craving some little bit of contact with her best friend, even if it was vicariously through this place and the other people Dean considered family.  Jo kept the fruity drinks and sympathetic looks flowing, but steadfastly refused to answer any of Charlie’s barely veiled hints for information on her best friend.  Charlie sighed and accepted the next drink, this one a shocking shade of green, and a soft smile from Jo. 

 

            “Hey, Red, why so glum?” Charlie turned her head just enough to glance at the woman who’d taken the stool next to her, then did an almost comical double-take, openly staring at who had to be the most amazingly beautiful woman to ever grace this dingy bar with her presence.

 

            The woman nodded at Jo, indicating the tap, “Coors, please,” then turned back to smile broadly at Charlie.

 

            “You alright, there, sweetheart?” The woman looked at Charlie with concern, her plump lips turned down in a little moue, a tiny wrinkle between her perfect brows.

 

            Charlie shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy mist of lust that was crowding her brain in the face of such ethereal beauty.  “Uh, yeah…” _Oh sweet Odin, those eyes!_   “I, uh, I’m fine.”  The woman tilted her head and Charlie immediately zoned in on her neck and all that creamy, smooth skin she could easily imagine marking up.

 

            “So, you’re just a girly drink drunk?” The woman asked, half smile quirking her pretty mouth in amusement.

 

            Charlie huffed a laugh and looked back at her latest drink, the pineapple garnish hanging limply off the side of the glass, “Um, no, just, uh, drowning my sorrows in the gayest way possible,” Charlie chuckled.

 

            The woman leaned in a little closer, just enough for Charlie to smell the warm vanilla-spice-musk scent of her perfume, “I can think of at least ten better ways to drown your sorrows,” she whispered, pulling back slightly to smile that crooked smile down at Charlie.

 

            “Uh,” was all Charlie could manage, her jaw hanging open.  All she could think was that this was the first time in the history of ever that someone had hit on _her._   She was always the aggressor, turning on the charm and wooing any girl she had even a mild interest in.  She was completely tongue-tied in the role of the prey.  A hot flush had taken over the back of her neck and was working its way up her ears and she cursed her red-head’s complexion for giving away her interest, but who was she kidding?  She was practically drooling for this tall brunette with the steel-blue eyes and sexy smile, she didn’t need a blush to figure out Charlie was interested.

 

            Charlie shook her head again and cleared her throat, sticking her hand out, “I’m Charlie.”

 

            The woman’s smile grew into almost a leer and she took Charlie’s hand in her larger one, “Dorothy.”

 

            Charlie smiled back, “Wow, that’s pretty girl…I mean, pretty eyes, uh…shit, I mean _pretty name_!”

 

 

 

            Charlie lay star-fished across her bed sideways, sweating along her hairline and down her back, trying to catch her breath, when Dorothy waltzed back into the room.  Charlie felt her gaze like a caress, but Dorothy hadn’t said a word.  Charlie finally lifted her head, catching Dorothy’s eyes roving over her body.  Charlie blushed slightly at the attention and sat up, chuckling nervously, “What?”

 

            Dorothy walked forward until she was standing between Charlie’s legs, bending down to catch Charlie’s chin and tip her head back, “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered before capturing Charlie’s kiss-swollen lips in a soft press that soon deepened until their tongues were languidly stroking each other and Charlie was seriously considering never breaking the kiss, even if she suffocated.  Dorothy finally broke off with a small, chaste kiss to the corner of Charlie’s mouth.

 

            Dorothy rested her forehead on Charlie’s, her chestnut hair falling around their faces and making Charlie feel like there was no one else in the world but the two of them, tasting herself on Dorothy’s mouth and breathing each other’s air, “I have to go,” she said softly, regret plain in her voice.

 

            Charlie’s heart froze, and her hands flew up of their own volition to grasp at Dorothy’s shoulders, tugging slightly, “Why?”

 

            Dorothy smiled sadly but pulled back out of Charlie’s hold, shuffling around for her clothes, which were strewn from one end of the room to the other, “I have to be at work in about four hours and if I stay here, I won’t be getting any sleep.”  Dorothy leered and winked at Charlie as she buttoned her jeans.

 

            Charlie huffed a laugh but sobered quickly, “When can I see you again?”

 

            Dorothy was pulling her leather jacket on as she said, “I’m not sure, I’m working a lot of overtime this month.”  Dorothy pulled her boots on and turned to face Charlie as she fished her keys out of her coat pocket, “I know where to find you when I have time.”

 

            Charlie’s stomach plummeted at that.  She knew a blow-off when she heard one.  “Oh, uh, okay then,” she stammered.  Jesus, what was wrong with her?  Either she was mad because she’d just been a one-off for this chick or because she’d actually started to develop _feelings_ in the span of three hours, which was just ridiculous because, who does that? 

 

            When she looked back up, Dorothy was already walking down the hall.  Charlie jumped up to follow but stopped in the doorway, watching Dorothy open the front door, “Bye,” she said weakly.

 

            Dorothy smiled back at her over her shoulder, “See ya around, doll.”  And then she was gone.

 

            Charlie stood in the doorway, staring at her front door for some indeterminate time, only breaking out of her trance when a draft chilled her damp, naked back.  Shivering, Charlie grabbed her kimono off the back of her bedroom door and made her way into her bathroom.  Her brain was stalled until suddenly she was standing under the hot shower spray, staring at the subway-tiled wall.  Snorting derisively at herself, Charlie grabbed the shampoo bottle and started getting cleaned up.  Seriously, what had she even expected?  They met in a _bar._   And not even a nice bar, although she’d never say anything like that to Ellen or Jo, she did want to live to see the next sunrise, after all.  They’d sat at the bar talking about anything and everything while Dorothy nursed a beer and Charlie a club soda.  Charlie had found herself relaying the incident which had brought her to the bar, in general terms, of course.  Dorothy had been honest with her and told her she was probably going to have to do some serious groveling to get back in her friend’s good graces, which had been surprising coming from a virtual stranger, but not anything Charlie hadn’t figured out for herself.   Two hours had passed quickly as they talked and flirted, until Charlie had invited her back to her place. 

 

            As it had been eight months since Charlie had done anything more exciting than fantasizing about another person, she had been expecting the sex to be at least acceptable.  It had been so much more than acceptable, it had lost acceptable 12 parsecs back!  That woman had done things to her she’d never even heard of, much less tried.  And it hadn’t just been great sex, it _hadn’t_.  There were moments that Dorothy’s eyes had gone soft, her touches loving, the words she said gentle and soothing.  Charlie was convinced it hadn’t been her imagination or projecting or whatever, that had been more like lovemaking than banging.  But she’d just _left_!  Like any one-night stand Charlie had ever had, friendly but clearly not inviting Charlie further into her life.  Hell, she hadn’t even gotten Dorothy’s number.  Or a last name, shit!  Charlie turned off the water and stepped out, drying brusquely.

 

 

 

            Charlie flopped face first into her disheveled bad, sighing deeply into her pillow.  The bed still smelled of Dorothy’s spicy but comforting perfume and the sex they’d had.  Charlie laughed humorlessly to herself and vowed to change the sheets first thing tomorrow as she curled around the pillow that smelled the most like Dorothy and pulled the covers over herself before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

**[From: You]**

_So im just gonna go back and hang out every nite til she shows_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_Your grammar is atrocious._

**[From: You]**

_Yeah ya said_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_And there’s a word for your plan.  It’s called ‘stalking’._

**[From: You]**

_Dude did u just airquote me in a text??????_

**[From: You]**

_Maybe u better cum with me, keep me outta trouble_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_I don’t think that is a good idea.  Dean would be angry if he sees us there, don’t you think?_

**[From: You]**

_He doesn’t own the BAR!  And besides maybe we can explain things 2 him if he shows  im guessing he hasn’t answered u either?_

**[From: You]**

_Caaaaaaaaaaasssssssss cum on!  B my wingman!_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_I don’t understand that reference._

**[From: You]**

_Cum on angel  Cum with me_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_If you promise to text properly from now on, I will accompany you tonight._

**[From: You]**

_YES! Thank you! 8 o’clock?_

**[From: Angel Boy]**

_Fine, 8 o’clock it is._

**[From: You]**

_Wear something pretty, but not too pretty.  Don’t want you outshining me if tall, dark, and gorgeous does show up._

            “I do not see anyone fitting the description you gave me,” Cas muttered into his phone.

            “Fine, I’m coming in,” Charlie’s voice was tinny-sharp in his ear.  Cas sat patiently nursing his beer.

            “Cas, you can hang up now,” Charlie’s voice came out in a weird stereo as she walked up behind him while he hunched over the bar, his phone still held to his ear.

            “Yes, of course,” Cas mumbled into the phone.

 

            Charlie sat next to him at the bar and had just ordered a beer from Jo when the front door swung open.  Neither of them paid much attention, both too engrossed in their own worries, until a familiar laugh drifted over to them from across the room.

 

            The other bartender was at a small three-top, his back to the bar while he took the order of the couple seated there.  Charlie watched as he moved away and yup, there was Dean, still chuckling softly and leaning over to run his hand over his companion’s arm.  The woman leaned back to pull off her leather coat and hang it on the back of her chair, which turned her face toward Charlie.

 

            Charlie’s gasp of surprise followed by a low groan of pain is what got Cas’ attention.  Cas glanced over to see her staring daggers at a couple across the room.  Cas’ eyes drifted over to the couple, curious as to what had Charlie so upset.  Fuck, it was Dean and some woman.  A very beautiful woman, with long, glossy brown hair and a fetching smile, which she turned back to Dean as he stroked her forearm when she laid it on the table.

 

            “Is that-“ Cas turned to Charlie.

 

            “ _Dorothy_ ,” Charlie moaned lowly.

 

            Charlie started to slip off her stool, whether to run away or run over there to confront them, Cas didn’t know, but he grabbed her upper arm and hauled her back up with a hissed, “Wait.”

 

            “Why did you come here tonight, of all places?” Cas whispered to Charlie.

 

            “Well, you know Dean still won’t talk to me, right?” Cas nodded, his brain running a mile a minute because he already knew where this was going, “But, Sam called me, well Skyped me, earlier today and we were talking…Anyway, when he asked if I’d tried catching Dorothy here and I said no, he just sorta…harrumphed, I guess, and changed the subject but it kinda got stuck in my head that she might come back here looking for me, so, ya know, I texted you and…” Cas tuned Charlie out, thinking hard.

 

            Dean wouldn’t talk to or see either of them.  Charlie just happens to meet an amazing woman, here, at Dean’s favorite bar, a few days ago.  Said woman does what Dean seemed to have done to Cas the first time they slept together and promptly disappears.  Then, Sam coincidentally calls Charlie and plants the seed of the idea to come to the Roadhouse tonight, probably knowing she would get Cas here, also.  Then, Dean shows up with Charlie’s mystery woman, acting like two people on a date.  No.  There was no way this was all just some horrible coincidence.

 

            Cas pulled Charlie in closer, so he could relay his theory, her face going from confused to hurt to suspicious as he went along.  She finally nodded sadly at the end and Cas got up, walking calmly toward Dean and his ‘date’.

            “Hello Dorothy, Dean,” he said levelly, looking only at Dean.

“How did you-“ Dorothy began, blushing prettily.

            “Hey ya, Cas,” Dean sighed, eyes locked on his beer.

“Hi, Dorothy,” Charlie murmured behind Cas, peeking out to wave at Dorothy, whose blush deepened to scarlet.  Dorothy looked at Dean.

 

            Dean nodded at her, “It’s okay, go ahead,” he offered grimly.

 

            Dorothy jumped out of her seat and tried to dodge around Cas, but he gripped her arm firmly and levelled her with what Charlie referred to as his ‘smitey’ look.

 

            Charlie patted his shoulder affectionately, “It’s okay, Cas, let her go.”  He did, letting her slide past.  The two women headed over to an unoccupied booth while Cas continued staring at Dean and Dean continued staring at his beer, picking the label off slowly.

 

            “Someone told me pulling the label off is a sign of sexual frustration,” Cas said in his most serious voice.

 

            Dean barked out a laugh, shaking his head then finally looked up at Cas, still smiling, “Sit down, you ass.”

 

            Cas took Dorothy’s vacated seat and scooted the chair a little closer to Dean, unable to resist, “You want to explain your plan?” he suggested softly.

 

            “Not really, no,” Dean chuckled, looking away from Cas.  Cas could still see the tips of his ears turning pink.

 

            “I know you aren’t dating Dorothy,” Cas said, "But how do you know her?"

        

            "We met at a car show last summer.  She's as big a gear head as I am," Dean laughed, "Plus, she's totally gay.  I've been thinking about introducing her to Charlie for awhile."

  


            "But then we tricked you, instead of just being straightforward and..." Cas drifted off.

 

            “Yeah, so, what’s it you anyway?” Dean turned back to face him, eyes lit suddenly defiant.

 

            “You know what it is to me,” Cas said, looking down at Dean’s mouth, then back up to his eyes.

 

            “Yeah, well, maybe I need you to say it,” Dean smirked.

 

            “Alright.  I love you,” Cas said steadily.

 

            Dean gasped, his smirk dropping into an ‘O’ of surprise.  Cas watched a war wage across Dean’s face, surprise battling denial battling joy.  Dean finally scrubbed a hand over his mouth, his fingers trembling slightly, “Jesus, Cas,” he whispered behind his hand, “You can’t just _say_ shit like that!”

 

            “But it’s true.  I love you,” Cas said, somewhat puzzled, head tilted slightly, still trying to figure out why Dean was so surprised.

 

            “But I don’t…I mean, we haven’t even…I mean, _fuck_ ,” Dean exhaled explosively, his shoulders slumping.  “You don’t even know me,” he said sadly, shaking his head and refusing to meet Cas’ eyes.

 

            “I know all that I need to.  I know you have a good heart.  You love your family, even if that family is not yours by blood.  Even if that family lies to you,” Dean opened his mouth to interrupt, “I know you work hard.  I know you’re honest, most of the time.  And even when you aren’t, you still try to do good, in some way,” Cas bent down to look Dean in the eye, “I know that you are not perfect, neither of us are.  We are both a bit broken, but our broken edges…they fit together.”

 

            Dean looked up as Cas mumbled that last part, smiling softly, “God, you’re such a sap!”  Cas chuckled wetly, relieved that Dean wasn’t mad at him anymore.  “But seriously, Cas, don’t ever lie to me again,” Cas opened his mouth to deny the charge, “And yes, a lie of omission is still a lie.” Cas’ face fell.  “I get it, I do.  But please don’t ever make a decision for me and tell me it’s for my own good.  If you can’t respect me enough to let me be a jackass sometimes, this is never gonna work.”

 

            Cas looked up, hope shining out of his eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.  “Yeah, you dope,” Dean laughed lightly, “I, uh, I kinda love you, too.”

 

            An inarticulate cry of joy escaped Cas and he flung his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders, covering his face with kisses, finally just climbing in his lap and capturing his mouth after Dean laughed and tried to turn his face away in embarrassment.

 

            “ ** _Hey!_** ” Ellen called from behind the bar, “Do I have to get the hose out?! Yes, you! Dean Winchester, I swear to God…”

 

            Cas crawled back to his own chair, face gone a livid shade of red, and tried to straighten his clothes, “Sorry, um,” he cleared his throat and glanced at Dean’s smirking face, “My apologies, Ma’am.”

 

            Dean glanced back to see Dorothy and Charlie holding hands, Charlie smiling and blushing slightly when Dorothy whispered in her ear at the same time Cas blurted out, “What now?”

 

            Dean looked back at him with raised eyebrows, “Well, I don’t know about you,” he took Cas’ hands, rubbing his thumb across the backs, “but I’ve been awfully horny the last two weeks.” Dean gave him his million-watt smile.  Cas laughed softly, shaking his head, but he couldn’t deny the electricity that sparked in his gut at that smile.

 

 

 

            Dean’s shop was not at all what Cas had been expecting.  He wasn’t sure _what_ he’d been expecting, maybe the brake-dust-and-sour-oil smell of one of the chain mechanics he usually used.  Instead, the smell that drifted out the small back door of the shop, what Dean referred to as ‘the VIP entrance’, was more of sweet-smoke-and-clean-leather, much like the man himself.  Cas was so distracted by the delicious odor of the place, he didn’t register Dean’s words when he said, “Watch your step.”  Tripping over the raised threshold, Cas flung his arms out, pinwheeling them comically until Dean caught him, laughing, “You tryna take flight there, Angel?”

 

            Cas harrumphed indignantly and glared back at the offending doorway, “Why is that even there?” Dean just laughed harder, “I mean to say, what is its purpose? What reason could there be for the height of that thing?” Cas sputtered while Dean gently led him around the cashier counter, toward a staircase to the right.

 

            “I have no idea, but its been there since my dad bought the place and I _still_ trip over it!” Dean explained as he gently guided Cas up the stairs.

 

            “You should have it fixed, Dean.  You could get badly hurt,” Cas complained as he walked up the stairs, turning to look worriedly at Dean, as if the man would trip up the stairs and break his neck at any minute.

 

            “I will, Cas, I promise,” Dean smiled as he unlocked his front door. 

 

            “I am serious, Dean.  You could break your neck.”

 

            “Cas,” Dean said as he hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes.  Cas just tilted his head at Dean when he pushed the over-sized trench coat off his shoulders and proceeded to hang it up next to his own jacket.  Dean turned back to Cas.  “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

            Cas didn’t even think, he just lunged.  He hit so hard, he pushed Dean up against the door hard enough he knocked his head, hard, into the wood.  Cas broke the kiss, gasping apologies and trying to turn Dean’s head to look for a bump.  Dean just laughed and batted his hands away.

 

            “This is makeup sex, Cas, you’re allowed to get a little, um, enthusiastic,” Dean told him.

 

            “By enthusiastic, do you mean rough?” Cas asked lowly.

 

            Dean’s eyebrows went up at that, “You wanna hurt me a little, Cas?”

 

            “Do _you_ want me to hurt you a little?”

 

            Dean couldn’t even cover up his agreement with the idea.  Part of the reason he enjoyed sex with men was the fact that he didn’t have to be so goddamn _gentle_ all the time.  Sometimes, he just wanted to let loose, get a little animalistic.  “Hell yeah,” he breathed out, bringing Cas’ right hand to rub against his very keen cock, which was half hard at just the mention of rough sex with Cas.

 

            “ _Fuck,_ ” Cas groaned, burying his face in Dean’s neck.  He took a deep inhale of that lovely smoky-leather-engine-oil scent and stepped back, disengaging entirely from Dean, at least physically.  Cas stared down at his shoes, “Get naked and get on the bed,” he commanded sternly, “Hands and knees,” he added.

 

            Dean gulped and smiled nervously, but hastened to comply.  Besides, if he didn’t free his dick soon, it was bound to punch a hole in his jeans because, _holy shit_ Cas’ Dom voice was intense!

 

            Cas counted to 50 before shucking his shoes and, unbuttoning his shirt, turned to walk down the only hallway in the apartment.  Walking up to the open door through which a buttery yellow light spilled, Cas saw Dean, on his hands and knees, legs spread just enough to put his ass on display, his back arched slightly in invitation.  Cas’ breath caught in his throat at the sight of this strong and capable man waiting for him, making himself vulnerable like this.  It made his knees weak and his heart beat faster.  The bottle of lube and the condom lying on the bed between Dean’s feet set the proverbial butterflies to fluttering in his stomach.  He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough and he was eternally grateful that Dean couldn’t see his fumbling efforts.

 

            His belt, he kept in his hands.  He would never hit Dean with it, unless they had discussed it beforehand, but that wasn’t what he truly enjoyed anyway.  He wasn’t a sadist in any sense, but he did enjoy domination of a worthy submissive and _Christ_ , was Dean ever the worthiest of subs.  The belt was more a tool for Dean, so that he would feel secure enough to relax, knowing that he didn’t have to keep his body in a certain position with no assistance.

 

            “Stop light system?” Cas growled as he knee-walked up the bed, scooping up the lube and condom, until he was able to sit on his heels directly behind Dean’s ass. 

 

            “Yeah, that’s…good…” Dean was already panting, tensing up.  He jumped slightly when Cas ran a hand up his spine.

 

            “I’m not going to hurt you, Dean,” Cas hummed, “Well, not much, anyway.  Now, I’m going to bind your hands behind your back, but you’ll be able to slip out, if you really need to, without fear of punishment.  Color?”

 

            “Green,” Dean uttered, body relaxing under Cas’ hand as he stroked up and down Dean’s back.

 

            “Good boy,” Dean shivered under his hand, “The only words you are allowed are your colors and my name.  Face down, hands back,” Dean faceplanted so quickly it shook the bed, his hands coming up to clasp together at the small of his back.  Cas wrapped his belt around and between Dean’s hands, setting the buckle and tugging gently to test the binding.  “Color?”

 

            “Green,” Dean mumbled into the bed, “So fucking green, Cas.”

 

            Cas frowned slightly and gave Dean’s ass an open-handed slap with his left hand, right still holding the belt so he couldn’t squirm away. Dean’s head came up as he gasped, falling back down as he groaned deeply, “No. Words. But. Your. Colors. And. My. Name,” each word punctuated by a solid slap to first one cheek, then the other, until Dean’s ass was littered in round palm-marks and slim red lines from Cas’ fingers, creating a pattern almost reminiscent of a bird’s wings, spread across his red ass.

 

            “Yellow!” Dean yelled, breath coming short, almost sobbing into the bedding.  Cas immediately let go of the belt and backed up, but before he could even ask what was unacceptable, Dean picked his head up and looked back, eyes wet with barely restrained tears, “If you don’t stop that, I’m gonna come,” he muttered into his shoulder.

 

            Cas exhaled sharply, his shoulders relaxing as he came back up to grasp the belt and gently rub Dean’s ass, giving him a minute to compose himself, whispering praises and promises of the pleasure he planned to give Dean every day for the rest of their lives, if Dean would let him.  When Dean’s breathing evened out, Cas abandoned the belt in favor of spreading Dean’s ass, breath ghosting over his pink pucker, ruffling the fine ginger hair there.  He rather liked that Dean didn’t shave or wax back here, the hair was soft and fine, and Cas really liked the way it looked when wet.  Before he realized what he was doing, he was swiping his tongue over and around Dean’s hole, alternating with blowing brief gusts over the wet skin.  Dean was making all kinds of soft ‘oh’s and breathy little sounds, until Cas hardened his tongue and forced it into the tight ring of muscle, then he was making gasping ‘ah’s and hissing inhales.  Cas fucked Dean’s hole with his tongue until it was softened up, slipping a finger in alongside his tongue, until his jaw ached, and his neck hurt from the angle, but it was worth it to hear all the delicious sounds this responsive man was making.  He finally had to stop when he noticed Dean starting to squirm and his balls tightening up to his body.

 

            Cas sat up, hand still working his saliva into Dean, “Color?”

 

            “Green…ish-yellow?” Dean answered uncertainly.

 

            Cas hummed, “Could you come if I didn’t stop rimming you?”

 

            Dean nodded into the bed, turning his head and nodding again, in case Cas couldn’t see him well, eyes slipping closed with the feeling of cold air on his wet ass and Cas’ index finger exploring his channel as far as it could reach.

 

            “Hmm, interesting,” Cas crooned, “Another time, I think.  I am going to open you quickly now, so I can bury my big cock in your tight little ass.  Color?”

 

            “Green,” Dean purred, shoulders melting into the bed at Cas’ almost clinical dirty talk.  Dean couldn’t help picturing Cas in a white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, bending Dean over an exam table.

 

            Cas continued his litany of filth and praise as he made good on his promise to open Dean quickly, further promising to pound Dean clean into next week, provided he could refrain from coming before Cas allowed it.  Dean wiggled his ass enticingly as Cas rolled the condom down his dick, stroking some lube over the latex.  He drew up to Dean’s ass, grasping the belt and lining his dick up with Dean’s winking, wet hole.  He grabbed onto the belt with both hands and pulled Dean back onto his waiting cock, slowly, so slowly.  He paused once he was fully seated, enjoying not only the fluttering of Dean’s internal muscles struggling to adjust to his size, but also the straining of Dean’s legs and back, as Cas kept him in such an unnatural position.  He considered suggesting Dean take up yoga, as this kind of stretching was bound to result in sore muscles if one were not used to it.  Or perhaps he’d just _get_ Dean used to it.  Yes, that seemed much more enjoyable for both.

 

            Dean’s breath had slowed somewhat but his thighs were quivering where they were splayed over Cas’, so he pushed on the belt, dragging Dean off his dick, which pulled a deep groan from Cas’ chest.  He sat up, following where Dean’s body wanted to go and quickly set a punishing rhythm once they were both more upright.  Dean grunted with every plunge of Cas’ huge cock but never made that noise that told Cas he was hitting the sweet spot.  With his left hand gripping the belt and his right the back of Dean’s neck, he sat back on his heels, pulling Dean into sitting on his lap.  Dean had to spread his legs even further to keep his balance, but when he did, he sank fully onto Cas’ dick and it punched into his prostate.  Once Dean was sitting up, Cas pushed, feeling the head of his cock hit that hard bundle of nerves and Dean _screamed._   Cas grinned evilly and ground his hips in tight little circles, rubbing his dick across Dean’s prostate over and over as he moved his right hand around to grip the front of Dean’s neck lightly.  Cas pulled Dean’s head back and whispered in his ear, “Color?”

 

            “ _Cas…Cas…ungh!_ Green!” Dean whimpered, his mouth dropping back open and panting hard as Cas fucked into him.

 

            “Ride me,” Cas instructed, releasing Dean’s neck and gripping his right hip instead, using his hold on the belt and his hip to guide Dean’s tentative first movements.  Cas stared at where they were joined and knew for a fact that he’d never seen anything so beautiful.  He also knew he wouldn’t last long like this, watching Dean’s tight ass swallow his throbbing cock over and over, feeling the shivering of Dean’s inner thighs as they strained to pick up the pace, his back muscles sliding under sweat-slick skin, his head back as he moaned and grunted with effort and pleasure.

 

            “ _Fuck_ , Dean…so pretty…so perfect,” Cas rambled.  He slid his right hand over Dean’s hipbone, seeking out his cock, catching it as it bobbed in front of him and stroking it from base to tip.  Dean squealed and started bucking his hips forward, then down, erratically.  “You’re gonna make me come, Dean…Yes…just there…so good for me, my love…want to feel you come on my cock, Dean…Come on…give it to me, Dean…just…fucking come for me.”

 

            Dean gave a few more jerking thrusts and impaled himself hard onto Cas one final time before his dick swelled further and twitched, spilling all over Cas’ hand and his own stomach as Cas tried to stroke him through it.  He felt his own climax cresting as Dean’s ass spasmed around him, internal muscles squeezing and contracting with each spurt from Dean’s dick, pushing Cas over the edge.  Cas groaned loudly and pulled Dean down, arms wrapped around his shoulders, face buried between his shoulder blades.  He rode out his own orgasm with little stuttering abortive thrusts of his hips, muttering Dean’s name repeatedly into his skin.

 

            They both sat as they were until Cas realized the belt was trapped between them but not Dean’s hands.  Dean ran both hands through his sweaty hair, resting his back against Cas’ chest before dropping forward and letting his body flop flat on the bed, hissing quietly as the motion pulled Cas’ softened dick out of his ass.

 

            “ _Jesus fucking Christ, Cas_ ,” Dean muttered into the pillow.

 

            Cas ran his hand through his own hair, pushing the unruly mess away from his face, “Indeed,” he breathed out, then stretched out next to Dean, pushing his legs together so they could both fit and tucking himself into Dean’s side, nuzzling his neck.

 

            Dean turned his face toward Cas, capturing his lips for a lazy, wet kiss before dropping his head onto his folded forearms, “I’m sticking to the bed,” he mumbled, smiling dopily.

 

            Cas grinned back, “I still have the condom on,” he laughed as he traced ‘I love you’ onto Dean’s back.

 

            “I know, I can feel it on my leg,” Dean grimaced, “S’fucking gross, dude.”

 

            “Perhaps a shower is in order,” Cas suggested.

 

            Dean groaned and rolled off the bed, “Come on,” he offered Cas his hand and dragged him off the bed, “Although, you might have to carry me.  My thighs are _killing_ me!”  Cas tried to hide his smile and followed Dean’s unsteady wobble into the adjoining bathroom.

 

 

 

            Cas was snoring behind him, but Dean just couldn’t seem to drift off.  He huffed in frustration and snagged his phone off the nightstand where it lay charging next Cas’.  Now that he noticed, his was just a bit bigger than Cas’.  He was tempted to peek at Cas’ phone, but kept to his own with a little effort of will.  He thought he’d adequately proven his point to his best friend and new boyfriend.  He swiped his phone open to check his messages.

 

**[From: Sammy]**

_Did it work?_

**[From: Sammy]**

_Dude, are you alive or did Charlie kill you?_

**[From: You]**

_Nah, she left the bar with Dorothy, so I think I’ll live to fight another day_

**[From: Sammy]**

_Oh thank gawd, if she killed you she’d kill me 2!  You and Cas okay?_

**[From: You]**

_Well, my thighs hurt pretty bad…_

**[From: Sammy]**

_DUDE! STAHP!!!!! I get it!_

**[From: You]**

_I got it 2, coupla times actually_

**[From: Sammy]**

_Jesus you’re gross! Good night, jerk!_

**[From: You]**

_Night, bitch_

**[From: Queen of Moons]**

_Ur a dick. <3 u tho_

**[From: Queen of Moons]**

_This is the part where u 4give me 2_

**[From: Queen of Moons]**

_O, prolly busy, huh?_

**[From: Queen of Moons]**

_I no im gonna regret this, but hope ur still banging an not ignoring me_

**[From: You]**

_You’re forgiven_

**[From: You]**

_And I love you, too.  I’m gonna go sleep off these sex aches.  Talk to ya in the a.m._

**[From: You]**

_But not too early, like noon.  Noon is perfect._

**[From: Queen of Moons]**

_7 it is then_

 

            Dean groaned softly, tossing his phone back up on his nightstand and scooting himself back until he felt Cas’ arm come up over his stomach.  Cas clutched Dean tighter before he resumed snoring gently into the nape of his neck.  Dean sighed and finally felt sleepy enough to close his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me?


End file.
